The Secrets of Pokemon
by screwyouimthedoctor
Summary: This is some crap I wrote in like 20 minutes. I was bored. Don't judge me.


Pokémon are mysterious creatures. Us as humans know very little about them. Even with all the research that's been done over the years, many people don't know the truth about Pokémon. Today I share that horrifying truth for the first time. I warn you. What you're about to read isn't suitable for everyone. Some people may be become terrified or even scarred for life after finding out this information. Only read on if you think your mental state is healthy enough to handle it. As I have now gotten this warning out of the way, I will begin.

First things you should know is that my name is John Selton. I was born in the Orre Region and was always fascinated with Pokémon ever since I met Professor Krane and Michael. I lived in Orre for many years until I wanted to study to become a Professor. When I was seventeen, I moved from home to live in Johto to study under Professor Elm. As I learned more and more about Pokémon, I just became more fascinated with them. I wanted to know everything about them. I travelled the world learning everything that is known about Pokémon but I still wanted to learn more. I wanted more knowledge.

I earned as much money as I could until I finally had enough to buy a boat. I rounded up a small group of explorers and a captain for my ship so we could set off on an expedition to find the unknown. We travelled for about twelve days until we finally found something worthwhile. We found an archipelago.

It wasn't on our maps so we decided to explore. There was four islands all approximately the same size about nine hundred miles long in total. As we set foot on the island, there was no signs of any human life. No foot prints anywhere except for our own and some Pokémon's, densely wooded, and no machinery or architecture. It was so pristine it felt like a crime going there except I knew there was a good reason. I need more knowledge. We explored the first three islands spending three days on each of them. We found nothing of much interest. The islands had Pokémon, living on dead scattered throughout them. On the fourth island, we found something a little more interesting.

We found underground tunnels spread throughout the island. As we explored throughout these tunnels, we thought they were made by Dugtrios or Excadrills but we couldn't seem to find any dead or alive. These tunnels were way too complicated to be carved out by something like lava or water but there was still no sign of humans. We studied these caves for days on end exploring and drawing maps of them. As the days went on, the people in my group would come and go making journeys back to one of the main lands to get food and other supplies but I would never leave. I just kept working and working desperately trying to gain access to more knowledge. There would be some nights I would just never sleep. I'd just stay awake going deeper into the tunnels. One day, we found something.

After all that hard work we finally found something. A fossil. It was only a small piece of it so we couldn't revive it so I just analyzed. I thought it would be the fossil of an ancient Pokémon such as Kabuto or maybe the fossil of a rare legendary Pokémon but I was wrong. It wasn't a Pokémon fossil. Or at least it wasn't completely a Pokémon fossil. It was composed of Human and Pokémon DNA. Not only was that but there multiple different types of Pokémon DNA in it as well. This fossil was astonishing. It was amazing, it was my ticket to fame, but the best of all it was knowledge.

Now that I had this sample, I needed to keep going. As we kept going we kept finding more and more pieces of the same fossil. After a long year of searching, we finally found the entire fossil. Do we dare revive it? Yes. I must. I needed to know what it was. We sent it to the Cinnabar Island Lab to have it revived but they refused to do it. They said they thought I was a fraud. Saying I had a fossil that was part Human part Pokémon. So I built my own fossil reviving machine. I spent everything I had on the parts. I could no longer afford to pay my expedition team so they all left because of they started to think I was insane. All I had left was the fossil, the machine to revive it, and my boat. I built the machine on the island and that's where I was going to revive the fossil. When I finally finished the machine, I put the fossil in and turned it.

As the machine begin the make noises and flash, the fossil slowly started turning into a Pokémon. It was a Pokémon that I had never seen before. A Pokémon that has never been recorded in all of history. As the machine kept going, the Pokémon started to look more and more human but not a normal human. It was deformed. Missing limbs. When the machine was finally done, it looked like a pile of goo. It started to talk. To my surprise it spoke some distorted form of English but it sounded like he was almost speaking Japanese. It looked like it was in pain as it said "Kill me."

This thing wanted me to kill it. Only moments after bringing it back to life it wants me to kill it. There was no way I was going to kill it. I spent so much on trying to revive it there was no way I was just going to kill it before I was to study it. As I went to go study it, it said "End my pain. End all of our pain." I asked "End whose pain?" It explained to me that in the early days of our planet, Pokémon and Humans lived together in peace. At this period of time, Humans and Pokémon were very alike in size, shape, and they even spoke the same language. One day, the Humans declared war against the Pokémon. After only six months the Humans won the war and began experiments on the Pokémon. Mutating them and combining them with other animals creating the Pokémon we know today. Humans created Monster Balls or what are now known as Poke Balls to store them. Inside these Poke Balls, the Pokémon are condensed into a small space. The larger the Pokémon, the more painful it is. Every time a Pokémon uses a move, it's slowly destroying its body. Fire types are constantly burning there cells and water types are removing there cells to turn them into water. The poisonous gas that poison types exhale is poisonous to them too, it just doesn't cause them to wheeze or cough. These Pokémon are hurting themselves just for the entertainment of Humans. It was also the Humans who made the Pokémon into what they are today. All Pokémon are in constant pain.

The Pokémon I revived must've been a failed experiment. It was the early Pokémon who built those tunnels to hide from the humans. For years I've been deciding if I should share this information or not. I finally planned to have it release upon the occasion of my death. If you are reading this I'm probably dead. Next time you have a Pokémon battle, please remember what you learned from my research. Pokémon are in pain. Pokémon are suffering. Those happy faces they put on are just an act. They do it because they're afraid of the humans. I told you that this information may terrify you or even scar you for life. I know that's what it did to me.


End file.
